Lilo & Stitch
by Elvira xx
Summary: I've read a lot of stories about Lilo & Stitch and decided to make one on my own. Lilo Is about 15 years now and Stitch has fell in love with her and wants to be with her but so does Keoni and others so Stitch decides to do something drastical, which leads to no good. I don't think a disclaimer is necessary but what the hell..I Don't Own Lilo & Stitch. Rated T just to be safe.
1. 1 Prologue

_This isn't the usual kind of Lilo & Stitch. If you aren't into the whole Lilo x Stitch idea you shouldn't read this because some parts can be described as intimate. If you are into it, i hope you'll like this story. I haven't wrote this kind of stories before so this is also very new for me but i will try to make it as best as possible. I will try to let Stitch stay as much in character as possible but in his thoughts his English is decent and his speaking will be as it's always been in the takes place when Lilo is about 15 years old. Well i don't think a disclaimer is quite necessary, but what the hell... I Don't Own Lilo & Stitch! (Rated T just to be safe)_  
_Now the disclaimer is done, it's time to go on to the story. Enjoy ^^_

1. Prologue

**Stitch's thoughts**

"How should i tell Lilo? Lilo's been my best friend since i've been here, so i can't just tell her i love her now can i? It's not like we didn't say it before to eachother but that is like close friends and ohana, and i don't love her like that anymore...I love her in a way like more then friends...I don't even know if she loves me like that...But that doesn't mean i can't tell her i love her...But then again i'm not human...I'm not even a alien...I'm an experiment...Lilo woudn't care about that would she? Wasn't there some kind of saying that love would make blind or something like that?...Hmmm...Maybe i shouldn't tell Lilo about how i feel..But if i don't maybe someone else will do it, and i don't want to lose my Lilo to some other guy...or even another experiment...I really need some time to think about it...".


	2. 2 To where it all began

It was a typical Sunday. Pleakley was trying to make some lunch and Jumba was up in his room being busy with being a evil genius. Lilo sat on the couch and was watching some horror movie on tv.

"I knew he was a zombie!" Lilo said staring deeply at the tv.

"What Lilo doing?" Stitch said walking up to her.

"Oh hey Stitch, just watching a movie".

"Can Lilo help me?".

"Sure Stitch, What do you need help with?".

"Angel".

"Angel?".

"Ih, we broke up..".

"Ahh, i'm sorry Stitch but i'm sure you'll find another female experiment who is interested in you".

"That's not problem -".

"And you wanna know why? Because you're caring, sweet and above all you're fluffy" Lilo said while petting his head.

"But Lilo...Meega broke up with Angel".

"Really? Why did you do that? I thought you liked her".

"Yea...like but not love".

"You didn't love her?".

"Stitch loves someone else...".

"Well...Who do you love then?".

"Stitch loves -".

Before Stitch could finish his sentence the door bell rang. Nani walked up to the door and opened it, there she talked with a boy about Lilo's age and just a little bit taller then her. That boy was Keoni Jameson also known as Lilo's crush, Not a big crush just a little one. Stitch always got jealous when she started talking about Keoni but when she was around him he really had to restrain himself for not attacking him with all his strength in his body.

"Lilo, it's for you!" Nani yelled at Lilo before walking away from the door towards the kitchen to clean up the mess Pleakley had made for making breakfast.

"I'm coming!" Lilo yelled back at her "Sorry Stitch we'll talk about this later". Lilo said then walked up to the door. Stitch also snuck up to them unseen and started evesdropping on them.

"Keoni? What are you doing here?" Lilo said trying way too hard not to blush.

"I came here to ask you something" Keoni said with a visible look of nervosity.

"Oh, alright. What is it then?" Lilo answered back now already blushing a little bit.

Stitch got mad at this. He already got an idea of what Keoni would ask to Lilo and he did not want to allow this, but there wasn't much he could do right now, and besides he thought Lilo would't agree to this anyway so there wasn't anything to worry about, was there?

"Well...I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Keoni said, surprisingly without stammering.

Lilo started to blush even more "S-sure, i'd like that".

"You would?" Keoni responded happy but wonderingly.

"Y-yeah, i would" Lilo said while pulling back some hair back behind her ear.

While Lilo and Keoni were talking about when they would go out Stitch ran upstairs to Jumba. Jumba was the only one who knew what Stitch felt because Stitch had told him he was confused about the feeling he got around her and Jumba explained perfectly fine that this feeling was love and that that feeling is precious and he should treasure it.

"Jumba?" Stitch asked while knocking on the open door while looking down to his own feet.

"Ahh 626, what seems to be problem?" Jumba asked while looking closely at his experiment.

"Lilo" That was the only thing Stitch could manage to say.

"What about little girl?".

"She and Keoni".

Jumba didn't need to hear more, he also knew of Lilo's little crush on him and started to feel sorry for his little experiment, he walked over to Stitch and kneeled down before him and putted his hand on his head.

"Come on 626. You knew this would happen. You and little girl aren't same specie. You can never be together with her".

Deep inside Stitch knew this but he would've wanted to believe that that all didn't care he thought love was love no matter what specie and that Lilo thought that too.

"Stitch knows" Stitch stammered.

Jumba really felt pity for his little creature and couldn't and didn't wanted to see him like this. So on the spur of the moment he blurted out "I can make you human!" Jumba immediately regretted what he just had said.


	3. 3 Who are you?

"I can make you human" those words repeated themselfs thousand times over in Stitch's head. He already started imagining about how he would look. He already saw himself changing into a human being, and that he would walk up to Lilo and she would look stunned, then he would confess to her and she would leave with him totally leaving Keoni by him self. Jumba on the other hand regretted what he had said. Jumba remembered the day he was working on that machine that would make you in anything you would want to be, but he also remembered the day the machine was finally finished and he tested if it would really work, and work it did...Kinda...It did turn you in what you wanted to be but after a few hours -

"Jumba!" Stitch now growled at him to make him snap out of his deep thoughts. "You have to make Stitch human!".

"Oh no, i can't my little creature..."

"Jumba said he could make Stitch human, so make Stitch human!"

Jumba sighed, there was no way he could change Stitch's mind now, once Stitch had decided something he would be really stubborn and determined about it. Stitch would try anything if necessary to get it his way. Jumba sighed again, he knew he had no choice and replied to Stitch.

"Fine, Jumba will make you human. But before i do, you need to know that it is very dangerous. The machine was never perfected, so there are a few bugs in it".

"What will happen to Stitch?".

"After you step in machine and become human, you won't be human for permanent. Only for few days 14 days to be precisely and after those 14 days you HAVE to step back in machine or else..." Jumba shook his head and shrugged off the idea of what would happen to Stitch and continued. " also your strength gets weakened you won't have your powers anymore, you can't lift 3000 times you own weight anymore and you can't climb ceilings anymore". For a while there was a deep silence and Jumba stared at Stitch hoping he wouldn't want to go trough this anymore, but he hoped wrong.

"Stitch don't care, still want to be human" Stitch eventually said to Jumba.

"...Fine then...Come with Jumba to machine" Jumba walked outside to the big spaceship that crashed down from when they got here on e-arth. Stitch followed him without saying anything he was still imagining about how it would feel like to be a human. Once they got inside the ship Jumba walked over to an old with dust covered machine.

"I created this a lot of years ago, but it still works" Jumba said then activated the machine. "I think it's all warmed up now, step inside 626".  
Stitch did as Jumba say and slowly walked into the machine and closed the door. Jumba pulled the handle and a sharp light came off the machine. A few seconds later the light went out in the machine and the door slowly opened on it's own, while fog came out of the machine. Stitch slowly apeared out of the fog and Jumba looked up at Stitch with his four eyes wide open.

"Stitch look good?" Stitch asked while looking down at himself.

"..." Jumba had no words for this, Stitch just wasn't Stitch anymore. Stitch was now really a human. He was now about Lilo's height maybe even a little taller, he had half long blue hair. His hair was not too light and not too dark either. He also had beautiful blue eyes about the same color blue as his hair but just a little bit lighter. Jumba stared at Stitch for a while before answering his question. "Stitch looks good". Stitch started smiling at him. Jumba still wasn't secure of this and wanted to know some more about how Stitch would handle this.

"626?" Jumba asked at Stitch "What are you going to do now? Are you going to Lilo and say you can be together with her now?".

Stitch had to think about this for a while. He could go to her and say she did this for her, but he still had no idea if Lilo loved him like he loved her.

"Stitch will not. Stitch will introduce myself as whole new person and make Lilo like me, then admit it was me all along". Stitch answered after thinking about it. Jumba frowned at this, he didn't thought it was a good idea but he trusted Stitch. He knew what he was doing, right? But then again Jumba still kept away some important information that he couldn't tell Stitch, so Jumba sighed then pretended to lighten up and asked "Then who are you?".

"I am -" Stitch cut off his own sentence and started to think. Who was he? Stitch wans't that good at making up names, most of the time when they catch experiments Lilo makes up the name after he caught the activated experiment. It went in silence for a while...

"I am Kahiau Jamari"


End file.
